Mirada al Pasado
by Multiplepairing
Summary: Viñetas de la vida de Toph y Sokka durante las series ATLA Y LOK. Tokka, GAANG.
1. Chapter 1

Una viñeta de cuando Toph estaba embarazada de Suyin.

Espero les guste.

**Una mirada al pasado**

Toph Beinfong no pensó pasar por esto otra vez. La última vez había sido una pesadilla y ahora se había vuelto peor que eso. Suspiró molesta ya que su gran estomago abultado de 8 meses no la dejaba moverse a gusto. Aunque no podía quejarse ya que ella se había divertido haciendolo y aunque ni siquiera podía doblar la tierra, el pequeño latido del nuevo bebé la hacía sonreír. Valdría la pena todo este sufrimiento.

Escuchó la pequeña risa de su hija mayor junto la risa del hombre que la había puesto en esta situación y una sonrisa dulce se posó en su rostro. Los amaba a ambos profundamente, aunque no lo demostrara a menudo.

Katara volvió a la habitación y la escuchó hacer algo a un costado.

-Dime que es algo que pueda comer,pero que no me aumentará los kilos- dijo una Toph bromista mientras acariciaba su estómago.

-No, es un ungüento para aliviar tus dolores de pies- le dijo la maestra agua. Toph suspiró con alivio.

-Eso es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Eres buena en lo que haces, Sugar Queen. Sigue así- dijo la jefe de policía y la maestra agua rió. Se acercó a su estómago y pudo sentir la pequeña corriente de calor de agua control, mientras Katara la examinaba. Toph no confiaba en ningún otro curandero que no sea su amiga de tantos años, y como siempre Katara era su obstetra nuevamente.

\- Todo está bien. El bebé se encuentra ya en posición para nacer, puede que se adelante a su fecha, así que trataré de no ocuparme por si me necesitas- le dijo con una sonrisa la morena y acarició su panza.

-Aang está emocionado por el nacimiento del bebé- dijo ella ayudando a Toph a vestirse.

-Pies Ligeros, nunca va a cambiar- dijo la maestra tierra con una sonrisa. Se pone de pie con cuidado y camina afuera de la habitación junto a Katara.

-Ya le di a Sokka el ungüento para tus pies. Debe aplicártela antes de dormir y dile que te haga unos masajes- rió Katara y ambas se detuvieron. Toph pudo ver con su sentido sísmico a su hija de 6 años, Lin, jugando con su "tío" Sokka. El guerrero trataba de enseñarle como lanzar el boomerang o algo así. Toph suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que será doloroso para Sokka cuando su hijo no pueda decirle papá- dijo de repente ganándose la mirada desconcertada de Katara.

-Le dije a Sokka que no era necesario que se quedara conmigo, que estaría bien con Lin, que no quería que hubiera un escándalo con nuestra relación o que pierda su puesto en el consejo por nosotras, pero él siempre fue un obstinado y no sólo quiso ser responsable de una niña que no es suya, sino que también quería una propia y no le importa si sus hijas no lo llaman papá y que lo nuestro sea secreto. Aunque después lo odien, porque él está dispuesto a estar a mi lado pase lo que pase.

-Sokka es un tonto, pero él te ama demasiado y a Lin y al bebé- dijo Katara mirando a su hermano que seguía corriendo con Lin en sus hombros mientras Tenzin,Kya y Bumi les perseguía.

-Lo sé- dijo una Toph sonrojada. Sopló el flequillo de su rostro y acarició su abultado abdomen.

-Lin, sigue preguntando por su padre. No entiendo porque no puede ver que Sokka es su padre y no el bastardo que la engendró- dijo Toph apoyándose en Katara ya que su espalda comenzaba a dolerle. La morena la rodea con un brazo para ayudarla y caminan a un banco que se encuentra cerca donde varios acólitos están meditando.

-Es normal que quiera conocer a su verdadero padre, Toph- le dice la maestra agua y la ayuda a sentarse.

-Odio sentirme una inútil- resopla Toph y se sienta con Katara. Sigue escuchando las risas infantiles y a los acólitos haciendo una especie de cántico monje.

-Entiendo que quiera conocerlo, pero eso lastima a Sokka cuando ella dice que no tiene un padre- dice Toph quitando su flequillo del rostro para sentir la brisa veraniega. Katara se queda en silencio y observa a sus hijos jugando con su tío.

-Y ahora se volverá a repetir esto con la bebé. Espíritus, ya veo a las niñas odiándome de por vida por ocultarles la verdad.

-No exageres- le dice la esposa del Avatar con voz dulce y frota la espalda de su amiga.

-Nunca fue buena idea ocultar esto. Creo que muchas personas sospechan, pero son lo suficientemente sensatos para no decir nada- responde Toph con voz molesta. Siente ganas de doblar la tierra. La tierra la llama para descargar su molestia, pero lo ignora ya que no es bueno para el bebé.

-Todo se solucionará. Ya verás- le tranquiliza Katara, pero Toph pudo sentir su duda. Desde el momento en que decidió mantener una relación secreta con Sokka, sabía que estaría en estos problemas, pero los ignoró y ahora estaba aquí, a punto de parir un bebé del hombre de su vida, pero sin poder ser una familia normal. A veces pensaba en renunciar de la Fuerza policial, pero no podía dejar a Ciudad República en manos de criminales, solo ahora la policía estaba más ciega que ella sin su Jefa al mando. Toph volvió a resoplar y tomó la mano de Katara que descansaba a un lado de ella. Le dio un apretón y le sonrió.

-Gracias Katara- le dijo realmente agradecida de que siguieran siendo amigas cercanas. Katara también le dio un apretón caluroso y besó su sien.

-De nada. Eres como una hermana para mí- le respondió y Toph sonrió. El rugido de Appa se pudo escuchar y los niños gritaron de alegría. El Avatar había vuelto. Katara se levantó al ver a Aang a los lejos con un montón de niños colgando de él.

-Ya vuelvo, Toph. Iré a recibir a Aang- dijo la maestra agua y Toph asintió sintiendo un poco de celos por la relación sin secretos que tenían Aang y su amiga y la que le gustaría tener con Sokka.

Toph escuchó a Aang hablando con Sokka y Katara. Los niños seguían colgados de Aang a excepción de Lin que venía corriendo junto a su madre. Toph sonrió a su hija.

-Mamá, el tío Aang trajo un montón de jugo verde- dijo con voz asqueada que hizo reír a la maestra tierra.

-Pies Ligeros y sus malos gustos- dijo dando una palmadita a su lado para que Lin se sentara junto a ella. La niña se sentó y puso sus manitos en el estómago de su madre para sentir a su hermanita.

-¿Escuchas algo, niña?- preguntó Toph acariciando los rulos apretados de su hija. La niña sacude la cabeza en negativa y vuelve a sentarse derecha apartando las manos de su madre de su cabello.

-Ya no soy una bebé, no me acaricies- dice la niña con voz chillona. Toph frunce los labios un poco herida, pero ignora ese sentimiento. Lin nunca fue de aceptar muchos mimos, y a veces sentía que su relación podría romperse algún día si seguía así, pero trataba de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente.

-¿Puede quedarse tío Sokka hoy en casa, mamá?- pregunta luego la niña con una voz aguda apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Toph sonríe y asiente.

-Ni siquiera lo preguntes, Lin. Cabeza de carne se auto invita siempre

Lin canta victoria y vuelve a correr junto a los hijos de Katara que seguían buscando la atención del avatar mientras éste trataba de caminar con un montón de niños colgados de él.

Sokka se acerca a Toph y la besa en los labios de manera rápida.

-¿Estás loco? Podrían vernos- dice Toph sobresaltada, pero toma la mano de Sokka buscando apoyo.

-Los niños siguen atormentando a Aang y los acólitos están meditando. Nadie nos vió- dice Sokka sentándose a su lado besando su frente. Ambos se separan cuando escuchan unos pequeños pies venir hacia ellos.

-Mamá, tío Sokka. El tío Aang nos llevará a casa en Appa- dice Lin jadeando y apoyándose en sus rodillas para tomar aire.

-Muy bien, entonces en marcha- dice Sokka y ayuda a Toph a levantarse. La toma de la mano y caminan junto a Lin que también toma la mano de su "tío",sin darse cuenta de la postal que estaban dando.

Katara sonrió al ver a su hermano, a Toph embarazada y a Lin, como si fueran una familia normal y feliz, sin necesidad de ocultarse.

-Se ven bien. ¿Verdad?- le dice Aang besando a su esposa mientras sostenía a su hija en brazos que seguía peleando con sus dos hermanos.

-El embarazo ablandó más a Toph. Está más sensible de lo normal- dice Katara tomando en brazos a Tenzin para tranquilizarlo. Aang asiente en acuerdo y siente como Bumi se cuelga de su cuello.

-NOOO…Bajate Bumi, Papá solo me alzará a mí- grita Kya. Aang se agacha un poco más para que Bumi pueda colgarse mejor. Bumi le saca la lengua a Kya y vuelven a pelear.

-Suficiente. Papá llevará a tía Toph y a tío Sokka a casa- dice Katara bajando a sus hijos mayores de su padre. Ambos niños se quejan, pero Aang les promete que luego harían algo juntos y se tranquilizan.

Aang se acerca a Toph y la abraza para luego hablar al bebé dentro de ella con voz infantil. Toph pone los ojos en blanco y Sokka rie.

-Suficiente, Pies Ligeros. Mi espalda me está matando y necesito un masaje urgente- dice con una sonrisa burlona. Aang se separa de ella y Sokka sonríe pervertidamente.

-Ni se les ocurra- dice Katara sonrojada y Toph y Sokka ríen. Lin sin entender toma la mano de su madre.

-Vamos ya- dice estirando de ella. Sokka le da una palmadita en la cabeza a la niña y sonríe.

-Muy bien, nos vemos hermana- le dice a Katara dándole un abrazo. Se despide de sus sobrinos y vuelve a lado de Toph. Katara abraza a Toph y besa a Lin en la cabeza como despedida.

-No maten a su padre con sus juegos locos, mocosos- se despide Toph de los niños y camina junto a Sokka y el avatar hacia Appa.

Lin se adelanta a ellos y quedan solo los tres. Aang observa como Sokka aprovecha para entrelazar sus manos con Toph. Aang sonríe. Estarían bien, él lo sabía. Todo se arreglaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pequeño relato Tokka. **

**Notas a tener en cuenta en la historia : Sokka y Toph están en una relación secreta desde hace años. Sokka es el padre biológico de Suyin y el padrastro de Lin, aunque ninguna de las niñas lo saben. Es la continuación de la anterior historia.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Cumpleaños**

Apenas eran las 4 de la mañana y Sokka ya se encontraba despierto mirando desde su cálida cama la llovizna que caía mansa por Ciudad Republica. Su ventana se encontraba empapada y le daba un bonito paisaje de gotas.

Suspiró en la oscuridad de su habitación. Hoy era su cumpleaños número 43 y la verdad no lo emocionaba mucho. Katara le estaba organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños y podría tomarse el día libre hoy, pero lo que realmente quería era despertar con Toph a su lado y ser despertados por sus chicas. Cosas imposibles para el Concejal. Su relación con la Jefe de policía y la paternidad de su hija eran un secreto que no podía ser revelado. Sus opositores se hubieran hecho un festín si se enteraran de este escándalo. La vida a veces era injusta.

Un trueno hizo retumbar las ventanas a los lejos. Su mente comenzaba a divagar cosas sin sentido. Volvía a quedarse dormido, hasta el golpeteo continuo en la puerta lo despertó de su sopor.

-Espíritus- se quejó Sokka mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de su departamento para ver quien golpeaba a esta hora. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una Toph despeinada, mojada y con varios cortes en las manos, el rostro y sus pies. Sus labios estaban ligeramente azules y temblaban levemente. Sokka sintió su corazón detenerse y al punto que estuvo a punto de gritar.

-¿Qué te pasó? Espiritus, Toph…- se atragantó Sokka, tomándola en sus brazos y revisando sus heridas. No eran graves, pero si lo suficiente para que el Concejal de la tribu Agua del Sur busque su espada y asesine al desgraciado que la había lastimado.

-Estoy bien. Un intento de fuga de unos mafiosos. Sus secuaces atacaron a mis hombres. Tuve que ir y hubo una lucha que se salió de control, pero atrapamos a esos malditos- suspiró la maestra tierra cansada sin apartarse de los fuertes y cálidos brazos que la rodeaban.

-Odio cuando tienes que acudir a estas cosas- suspiró Sokka separándose de ella para observar su rostro pálido.

-¿Y las niñas?

-Con Katara. Fue Aang quien vino a buscarme y se llevó a las niñas al Templo de la Isla antes de unirse a la persecución. Atacaron cerca de la bahía y Aang seguía despierto. Ya sabes lo que sigue.

Sokka suspiró y cerró la puerta de su departamento. Tomó la mano fría del jefe de policía y la condujo a su habitación. Pudo sentir astillas de madera en ella. La sangre del guerrero comenzó a hervir de rabia, pero se tranquilizó. Toph lo siguió en silencio y extrañamente obediente.

-Quítate la armadura y toma un baño caliente. Estás helada- le dijo Sokka esperando una respuesta sarcástica o con doble sentido, pero ella solo asintió entrando al baño. Sokka comenzó a preocuparse de su conducta. Unos 20 minutos después la maestra tierra salió envuelta en una toalla. Él la esperaba acostado en la cama. La miró y pudo sentir como su corazón se encogía al ver algunos moretones en su piel.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No

El silencio reinó la habitación por unos segundos eternos. Toph tenía el cabello húmedo y se quedó parada a lado de la cama como un espectro. Su pálida piel y su cabello negro la hacían ver irreal. Sokka se acercó a ella, le quitó la toalla dejándola desnuda, tomó su mano y la ayudó a acostarse junto a él en la cama. La atrajo a su cuerpo y pasó un brazo alrededor de ella para tenerla cerca. Toph suspiró aliviada y se acurrucó en él.

-¿Qué más pasó?- susurró él en su oído y la sintió estremecerse. El silencio volvió a la habitación siendo interrumpido por un trueno.

\- Casi muero ahí, Sokka- murmuró la bandida ciega. Sokka la apretó más a él, pero dejó que ella continuara.

\- Eran más de 20 imbéciles, Aang se estaba encargando de la mayoría, pero cuando estaba pateando el trasero de un maestro fuego, alguien pudo bloquearme con un enorme bloque de madera. No lo vi venir, de verdad, no lo sentí. Yo puedo ver con mi sentido sísmico, todo, todo a varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero esto no lo vi venir.

Un silencio se apoderó por unos segundos, Sokka sintió como ella respiraba agitadamente.

Me golpeó tan fuerte que me dejó sin aliento. Si no hubiera reaccionado y usado mis cables de metal hubiera muerto aplastada. Pude levantarme, pero comenzó a llover más fuerte y la lluvia no me dejaba sentir con claridad. Estábamos cerca de la bahía y uno de los imbéciles se abalanzó sobre mí, lo detuve con mis cables, pero todo estaba resbaloso y caímos al agua.

Sokka contuvo la respiración y besó la frente de ella. Imaginar toda la situación lo estaba enfermando.

Me hundí en el agua. Mi armadura pesaba mucho. No podía nadar, porque el imbécil seguía unido a mí. Entonces pensé en ti y en las niñas. Pensé que moriría de la forma más estúpida. He peleado con miles de imbéciles, han tratado de matarme de tantas formas y he sobrevivido a una guerra y nunca tuve miedo a la muerte, pero en ese momento sí.

Toph se pasó las manos lastimadas por la cara. Sokka tomó sus manos y comenzó a sacar las astillas con cuidado. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero siguió su relato.

Traté que él me soltara, pero me estaba arrastrando al fondo. Usé uno de los cables antes de que me quedara sin aire para alcanzar algo en la superficie y lo logré. Hice lo que me enseñaste sobre mantenerme a flote, y pude salir de ahí. Atrapé al imbécil que casi se ahoga y le dí un par de golpes antes de declarar que se golpeó con el suelo al sacarlo. Salí ilesa y no pasó a mayores, pero realmente sentirme indefensa me asustó. Me recordó cuando estaba suspendida en el globo de guerra hace años en la guerra, solo que ahora no estaba contigo y me asustó.

Sokka no sabía cómo respoder a eso. Ambos se quedaron en silencio escuchando como la lluvia seguía cayendo.

-No sé como responder a eso – susurró él besando las manos de ella. Toph sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Solo quédate conmigo ahora y luego vamos por las niñas- dijo con voz cansada y acarició el rostro cálido de él acercándolo para besarlo. Se besaron despacio.

-Menuda forma de empezar tu cumpleaños. Tu amante casi muere de la forma más estúpida- dice Toph con una sonrisa vacía. Sokka frunce el ceño e ignora el comentario volviendo a besarla.

-Por eso odio mi cumpleaños, siempre pasa algo malo - dice él. Toph ríe sin humor y se acurruca más en él.

\- Yo amo tus cumpleaños. Significa que aun puedo sigues conmigo. Un año más- dice ella con voz somnolienta. Sokka sonríe y la envuelve en sus brazos y vuelve a caer dormido. Menuda forma de cumplir 43 años.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas a tener en cuenta en la historia: **Toph tiene 31 años y Sokka 34 años.

**Revelaciones**

La medianoche había llegado sin avisar. El canto de las cigarras todavía se podía escuchar y el calor del verano no daba tregua. Todas las ventanas de la oficina del concejal Sokka estaban abiertas, pero aun así el calor lo estaba aplastando. Era en momentos como estos que él hubiera preferido estar en el Polo Sur, en la nieve, en su estado natural y no sudando a mares. Pasó una mano quitándose el sudor de los ojos y deseó que el papeleo terminara para poder salir del horno que tenía por oficina.

Siguió escribiendo en los papeles, firmando y sellando. Maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió ser concejal de la Tribu Agua del Sur. En que rayos pensaba. Se detuvo leyendo en un pergamino sobre el proyecto de expandir la zona de la Tribu Agua del Sur en Ciudad Republica. Se recostó en su silla y se concentró en el proyecto. Las cigarras seguían cantando y una cálida brisa entró por la ventana que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

El proyecto había sido elaborado por él y el jefe interino de la Tribu Agua del Sur en Ciudad Republica. Su meta era convertir el barrio en más que eso y expandirlo como un Centro Cultural para no perder sus costumbres, pero aún necesitaba algunos retoques para su presentación frente al Concejo y el Avatar. Subrayó algunos puntos a cambiar cuando la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la joven Jefe de Policía que caminaba hacia su escritorio con una sonrisa torcida. Sokka sonrió.

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para seguir jugando con papeles, Concejal?- dijo la mujer sentándose en el escritorio de madera. Sokka dejó a un lado el pergamino y apoyó sus codos en el escritorio.

-El papeleo nunca termina, Jefe Beifong

-Debería, ya son medianoche y prometiste que iríamos por unos tragos, maldito mentiroso

Sokka rio ante esto y asintió en acuerdo. El papeleo podía esperar.

-De acuerdo- dijo él y se levantó de su silla. Toph puso una mano en su pecho y obligó a que se sentara de nuevo.

-No es necesario, traje unas botellas de jugo de cactus y algunas bebidas más. Cortesía de Kanto- dijo la maestra tierra con voz sarcastica levantándose y saliendo de la oficina para volver con una especie de conservadora de metal con varias botellas. Sokka frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la actual pareja de Toph. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo odiaba en secreto. Odiaba que ese hombre siquiera tenga el derecho de poner sus manos sobre su mejor amiga y se odiaba así mismo por odiarlo ya que Kanto era un buen chico. Sokka se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia los sillones que tenía en el centro de la oficina. Ambos se sentaron juntos y tomaron una botella cada uno. Sokka uno de jugo de cactus y Toph una bebida extrañamente sin alcohol. Sokka alzó una ceja curiosa, pero no dijo nada.

Un silencio cómodo se presentó entre ellos, mientras tomaban sus tragos. Toph suspiró cansada. Dejó a un lado la botella y estiró sus brazos y piernas como un gato. Sokka sonrió al verla haciendo eso.

-Estoy cansada. Esta ciudad en lugar de mejorar se vuelve más peligrosa cada día- dijo la maestra tierra volviendo a darle un trago a su bebida.

-Lo sé. He estado casi en 10 casos de sentencias por crímenes solo esta semana. Nunca termina- respondió Sokka quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-Más trabajo para mí. Qué bien- dijo la jefe de policía sarcásticamente y luego rió junto a él.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en renunciar y volverme ermitaña- dijo en broma la mujer y lo codeó.- Deberías venir conmigo, viajaremos como en los viejos tiempos y seremos irresponsables y sucios todo lo que queramos.

-Suena bien, pero no creo que Kanto esté de acuerdo- le respondió siguiéndole el juego. Toph bufó y puso los ojos en blanco para luego darle otro trago a su bebida.

-Arruinaste el momento, Cabeza de Carne- se quejó ella y lo golpeó en el hombro. Sokka sonrió y se sobó la zona adolorida para darle otro trago a la botella. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Las cigarras seguían cantando y el calor parecía que había aumentado. Toph se limpió el sudor del cuello y gimió molesta.

-Odio este calor. Estoy por cocinarme en esta armadura- se quejó.

\- Deberías pensar en inventar un uniforme para verano. Que te parece uno con tela o hojas- le dijo sarcásticamente. Toph frunció el ceño.

-Oh, qué gran idea Concejal Sokka. Como no se me ocurrió antes- dijo voz chillona ganándose una carcajada del hombre a su lado para luego volver a quedarse en silencio.

-El calor nos está haciendo decir estupideces- dijo Sokka volviendo a su trago.

-Creo que es el jugo de cactus y no el calor.

-Tienes razón- y ambos volvieron a reír. Sokka observó cómo su amiga buscaba otra botella de la conservadora. Algunos mechones negros que se habían soltado de su moño estaban húmedos por el sudor y se le pegaban en el rostro y en el cuello. Estaba sonrojada por el calor y su piel pálida brillaba. Se veía hermosa. Sokka se recriminó por pensar de esa forma en su amiga. Ella estaba en una relación aparentemente estable y él estaba tratando de intentar algo con una chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur. No tenían nada serio, pero algo era algo.

Suki y él habían terminado hace dos años. Su relación no había funcionado. Ya no se amaban, solo era una costumbre monótona al punto que a veces ambos ni siquiera se veían en meses cuando ambos trabajaban (ella en la Nación del Fuego o la Isla Kyoshi y él en Ciudad Republica o en el Polo Sur). Y lo que realmente le dio la noción para terminar su relación es que ni siquiera le importaba. Caso totalmente contrario con Toph. Sokka no podía vivir sin tener noticias o al menos estar en contacto con ella. Él la necesitaba. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, desde hace años, desde que estaba con Suki. Pero un concejal y un policía no podían tener una relación que no sea estrictamente profesional. Que ambos actualmente sean amigos ya era un problema dentro del concejo. Sin embargo él estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tener la oportunidad de perderse entre las curvas de su amiga, en su boca y en su piel. Pero Kanto estaba en su camino y él no se consideraba tan miserable para meterse en una relación.

-¿Cómo te va con Kanto? No lo he visto en meses- preguntó Sokka apoyando su brazo en el respaldo del sillón, cerca de ella. Toph hizo una mueca y se recostó en el sillón.

-Como siempre- respondió la maestra tierra encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara. Sokka subió una ceja sorprendido.

\- No creo que lo ame, Sokka- dijo de repente. Ella suspiró afligida y volvió a su trago.

-¿Entonces porque sigues con él?- preguntó Sokka confundido. Toph se mordió el labio inferior y levantó su rostro hacia él como si buscara su mirada. Sus ojos ciegos miraban más allá de sus hombros, pero parecían afligidos.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo con un hilo de voz. El corazón de Sokka se rompió en mil pedazos. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa y su cabeza dio mil vueltas. Toph apartó la mirada como si hubiera visto su reacción. Se secó el sudor de su frente y se hundió en el sillón.

-Lo sé. Es muy raro, pero pasó. Lo siento- dijo la bandida ciega encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho. Sokka seguía sin reaccionar, pero deseó que ese bebé fuera suyo.

-¿Él ya lo sabe?- preguntó con voz tensa. Se acercó más a su amiga y la observó suspirar.

-Ya lo sabe y no se mostró muy entusiasmado, en realidad pensó que bromeaba y se molestó un poco.

-Toph, me alegro por ti y Kanto- mintió Sokka y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Mentiroso

Sokka no la corrigió,pero siguió acariciando sus nudillos.

-Ojalá ese bebé hubiera sido mío- susurró Sokka. Toph aspiró con fuerza sorprendida, pero no apartó su mano.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Toph. Sokka negó con la cabeza y apartó su mano.

-Olvídalo. Felicidades Toph. Espero me dejes malcriar al bebé como lo hago con mis sobrinos- dijo el concejal con voz herida. Ella negó ligeramente y lo tomó del hombro.

-No cambies de tema, Sokka. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Sokka suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de enfrentarla.

-Te amo, Toph. Desde hace años, pero nunca intenté nada por Suki, por Satoru y ahora por Kanto, pero ya no puedo más. Pensé que te superaría, pero esto….

Toph perpleja se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Aunque no importa. De todos modos nunca podríamos estar juntos. Soy el presidente del concejo y tú eres la jefe de policía. Es imposible. Y ahora estás embarazada y aunque es de otro hombre, realmente amo a este bebé. Ya lo hago.

Sokka observó a Toph que seguía sin habla aunque lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Sokka eres un imbécil- le dijo con voz molesta y llorosa. Sokka bajó la mirada, pero se sorprendió cuando ella buscó a tientas el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hasta sus labios. Ambos se besaron. El beso fue desesperado. Sokka la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó hambriento. No podía dejarla ir.

-Déjame ser el padre del bebé. Déjame estar contigo- suspiró Sokka sobre los labios de la mujer. Toph extasiada asintió perdida entre sus brazos y se hundió nuevamente en los besos calientes y húmedos de Sokka. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de cada uno. Toph se apartó de Sokka un momento, hizo un movimiento con su mano y se deshizo de la armadura dejándola en una blusa blanca y sus pantalones de lona. Sokka la sentó en su regazo y volvieron a besarse con lujuria. El cabello negro de la maestra tierra cayó como una cascada sobre su espalda y las manos hambrientas de ella recorrían el torso caliente y sudado del concejal.

-Esto está mal- habló Toph cuando ambos se separaron para respirar. Sokka seguía acariciándola debajo de su blusa.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó Sokka sobre sus labios. Ella gimió al sentir su aliento cálido y asintió.

-Lo hago. Siempre te amé, desde que eramos niños, pero no podemos. El concejo, Kanto y….

Se quedó sin palabras cuando Sokka volvió a besarla con fuerza. Sus manos levantaron la blusa dejándola desnuda para arriba.

-No importa si tenemos que escondernos. Ya no puedo estar perdiéndome esto. Déjame ser parte de tu vida y la del bebé

-Siempre fuiste parte de mi vida, tonto- sonrió Toph tomando sus manos para que toquen sus pechos. Sokka sonrió y amasó sus pechos robándole gemidos. Besó su cuello y sus pechos. Succionó sus pezones y la hizo temblar. Toph tomó nuevamente su rostro y lo llevó a sus labios.

Las caricias y los besos de esa noche fueron el acuerdo tácito que necesitaron para por fin estar juntos. Vivirían su relación y amor a escondidas, tendrían dificultades y secretos, pero si estaban juntos estaba bien.

Toph se hundió en un orgasmo salvaje y Sokka la siguió. En la habitación con respiraciones agitadas, sudor, besos húmedos y el canto de las cigarras concretaron lo que hace mucho habían soñado en secreto y no sería la última vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Toph y Sokka se encuentran en una relación secreta. Sokka es el padrastro de Lin, aunque nadie lo sepa. Toph tiene 33 años y Sokka 36 años.

**Dulce Sueños**

Sokka nunca pensó enamorarse de Toph Beinfong, pero lo cierto es que la amaba. Su corazón saltaba de alegría cada vez que la veía. Él se había enamorado en el pasado, de una hermosa princesa y de una guerrera, pero lo que sentía por su mejor amiga de hace tantos años era diferente, más intenso, más profundo. El amor a veces era tan complicado.

Sokka suspiró cansado mientras observaba como una Toph cansada dormitaba a su lado con una pequeña Lin en medio de ellos. Sonrío para sí mismo. Sus dos chicas favoritas durmiendo a su lado. Esta escena ya se había convertido en un hábito, ya que él ayudaba a Toph con Lin desde que él había tomado el rol de padre sin que nadie lo sepa. La excusa era que Toph no podía cuidar sola a la pequeña de 1 año y no quería molestar a Katara y entonces el gran concejal Sokka sería su ayuda. No era una buena cuartada, pero funcionaba para ellos. Después de todos "solo eran amigos".

Sokka levantó a Lin y la llevó a su cuna. Acomodó a la pequeña, peinó sus mechones negros y besó su frente. Sokka ya la consideraba su hija. Volvió a la habitación principal y se encontró con una Toph cansada, despierta, pero con una sonrisa.

Lin ya está dormida- le dice el concejal parándose a un lado de la cama. Toph da un gran bostezo y asiente poniéndose de lado en forma fetal.

Estoy muerta, Cabeza de carne- murmura cerrando los ojos dejando que su cabello se desparramara a su alrededor. Sokka la observa con una sonrisa y besa su frente. Toma sus armas que había dejado a un lado de la cama hasta que sintió la mano fría de Toph aferrándose a su túnica.

A donde crees que vas?- murmura la mujer sin abrir los ojos.

A mi casa. Ya es tarde y la gente puede pensar cosas raras.

Quédate conmigo- vuelve a murmurar adormilada la mujer y da unos golpecitos a su lado. Sokka duda por un momento, pero al final cede. Deja todas sus armas, se saca la túnica azul y las botas, quedándose solo con su pantalón. Se acuesta a lado de ella y suelta un suspiro de alivio. Era bueno estar con ella.

Muy Bien, Capitán Boomerang- susurra Toph apoyando sus pies en el costado de Sokka. Sokka toma uno de sus pies y comienza a darle pequeños masajes. Toph gime satisfecha y da una sonrisa adormilada, su respiración comienza a ser cada vez más acompasada hasta quedarse dormida. Sokka continúa despierto y mira a la mujer que tiene a lado y sonrió. No podía pedir nada más.

Dulces sueños, Toph- murmuró el guerrero poniéndose de lado para abrazar por la espalda a la maestra tierra, ella se sobresaltó por un momento, pero se acomodó en los cálidos brazos que la envolvían volviendo a dormir. Sokka escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello y la espalda de la mujer aspirando su aroma y finalmente fue llevado hasta los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacaciones Perfectas**

**Nota a tener en cuenta: **

**Edad del GAANG:** Toph y Aang tienen 37 , Sokka tiene 40 y Katara tiene 39 .

**Edad de los Niños:** Bumi tiene aproximadamente 12, Kya 10 o 9, Tenzin 6 y Lin 5 años.

Sokka y Toph son pareja desde hace años, pero en secreto.

Sokka había planeado este viaje por meses. Se había encargado de cada detalle para que la estadía de 3 meses en el Polo Sur sea perfecta. Ya se había encargado de todos sus compromisos en el Consejo, el papeleo ya estaba terminado y sus maletas ya estaban hechas, todo estaba listo. En su viaje lo acompañarían Katara junto a sus sobrinos, incluso Aang iría aunque no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, ya que su deber de avatar no se lo permitía, pero su mayor entusiasmo era que Toph y Lin también irían, si bien Toph regresaría con Aang a Ciudad República por cuestión de trabajo, Lin se quedaría con él y eso lo emocionaba. Podría pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, Sokka estaba consiente que no era su padre, pero realmente se sentía como uno, aunque la pequeña niña de 5 años no lo viera de esa forma.

Sokka volvió a ver su lista de cosas que necesitaría y el itinerario ya que el viaje sería en un bote y tardarían como dos semanas hasta llegar a la isla Kyoshi donde Aang junto a Appa se unirían a ellos ya que el avatar se encontraba ayudando a un pequeño pueblo en la zona sur del Reino Tierra, para luego tomar otro bote hasta finalmente llegar al Polo Sur.

Un suspiro ansioso se escapó de sus labios y volvió su mirada a sus bolsos contando mentalmente si llevaba suficiente carne seca para su estadía en el barco. Agitó su cabeza y guardó el pergamino en su bolso que colgaba de él. Ajustó sus armas y sonrío con suficiencia. Tomó sus bolsos de viaje y caminó fuera de su apartamento listo para una nueva aventura.

La casa de Toph no se encontraba muy lejos de su apartamento, solo un par de calles al norte y doblando a la izquierda frente a un edificio de apartamentos nuevos y a una calle de su tienda favorita de comida de la Tribu Agua del Sur. El barrio de la Tribu Agua se había expandido hasta llegar a la calle de la Jefe de policía. Sokka sonrío para sí mismo, la ironía de la vida.

Al llegar a la casa de piedra de la maestra tierra miró a su alrededor en busca de algo sospechoso, al no ver a nadie raro, entró a la casa dejando sus cosas cerca de la puerta. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver el pequeño desastre de juguetes y tierra en el salón de estar. Escuchó como Lin en su habitación cantaba una cancioncilla infantil de la tribu agua que Katara le había enseñado. Sonrío y caminó hasta la habitación de la niña. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó. La niña dejó de cantar y escuchó como sus pequeños pies corrían para abrir la puerta.

-Sokka! – gritó la niña abrazándolo por la cintura. Sokka la levantó del suelto y la sostuvo mientras besaba su cabeza.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña maestra tierra?- preguntó mientras volvía a ponerla en el suelo. La niña saltó emocionada e hizo revotar sus rizos apretados alrededor de su rostro.

-Bien, bien, bien- repitió enérgica. Sokka soltó una risa.

-Mis maletas ya están listas. Solo falta que mamá salga del baño. No ha salido todavía- dijo la niña distraída mientras volvía hacia la cama. Sokka levantó una ceja y volvió su mirada hacia el pasillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tu mamá ha estado en el baño, Linny?- preguntó Sokka con voz preocupada. La niña se encogió de hombros y se puso a buscar algo debajo de la cama.

Sokka salió de la habitación de la niña y caminó hasta la habitación principal. Estaba oscuro y varios bolsos de viaje estaban al pie de la cama. Entró a la habitación y pudo escuchar el sonido de una arcada desde el baño. Sokka corrió hasta ahí y entró como si fuera el fin del mundo. La puerta golpeó la pared al ser abierta y Sokka se sobresaltó al ver a Toph arrodillada frente al inodoro con su cabello revuelto y con lágrimas en los ojos. El corazón de Sokka se desplomó y se acercó a la mujer. Ella levantó su mano limpiando su boca cuando otra arcada volvía a atacarla. Sokka se arrodilló con ella, mientras le frotaba la espalda y atajaba su cabello para que no callera sobre el vómito. Toph volvió a meter su cabeza en la taza del baño mientras devolvía su desayuno y almuerzo. Sokka se apartó un momento para buscar entre los muebles algo para atar el cabello de ella, al encontrar algo que funcionara, buscó un vaso y lo llenó con agua. Volvió a arrodillarse junto al jefe de policía.

-Toma esto- le dijo con voz suave pasándole el vaso con agua. Toph tomó el vaso sin ninguna palabra y se lo llevó a los labios. Sokka le ató el cabello en una cola de caballo, mientras ella seguía dando pequeños sorbos al agua. Sokka tomó el recipiente de agua que se encontraba a un lado y lo tiró a la taza del baño para que el vómito desapareciera. Volvió a arrodillarse junto a Toph y besó su coronilla.

-Siempre es bueno verte así- le dijo divertido. Ganándose un golpe en las costillas. Toph se apartó de él y suspiró cansada. Las arcadas la habían agotado.

-¿Algo del almuerzo te cayó mal?- volvió a preguntar el concejal mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Toph lo apartó y se levantó sola. Ella le dio una media sonrisa cansada y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único que me ha caído mal es tu hijo pateando mis entrañas- dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta. Sokka parpadeó confundido y volvió su cabeza hacia atrás cuando escuchó a Lin cantando más fuerte en su habitación, cuando su mente pareció reaccionar volvió a mirar a la mujer que seguía esperando una reacción a su declaración. Toph puso los ojos en blanco al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

-¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que dije?- preguntó bruscamente Toph sintiendo como su estómago volvía a ponerse de cabeza y el pequeño latido se volvía uno junto con el de ella.

-¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó con voz sorprendida. El canto de Lin se volvió gritos desafinados y Toph frunció el ceño.

-LIIIN, POR FAVOR, ME DUELE LA CABEZA, BEBÉ- gritó ella acercándose a Sokka, mientras la niña bajaba su tono de voz.

\- Es lo que dije, tonto- le dijo con una sonrisa dulce, muy poco característico de ella. Sokka volvió a parpadear y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Abrazó a Toph con fuerza y una risa salió de su garganta. Sus manos bajaron al vientre todavía plano de la jefe de policía y se arrodilló frente a ella, acercó su rostro al estómago y lo besó, haciendo cosquillas a la maestra tierra.

-Seré padre- repitió todavía incrédulo sin apartar su rostro del estómago de la mujer. Toph acarició su cabeza, extrañamente dulce y dejó que él disfrutara el momento.

-Siempre has sido un padre, Capitán Boomerang- le dijo Toph y él levantó su mirada para ver a Toph con una sonrisa. Sokka volvió a levantarse y le tomó el rostro besándola. Que ella lo considere padre de Lin y que ahora le de otra hija, era lo mejor que le pudo pasar. La besó con pasión hasta que Toph se apartó de él cuando sintió a Lin entrar a la habitación.

-Mamá, cuando nos iremos al bote. Ya quiero ir- dijo la niña entrando al baño y encontrando a Sokka y a su madre llorando y riendo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó la niña asustada. Sokka se acercó a ella y la levantó entre sus brazos.

-Nada, solo parece que tendrás a una personita con quien jugar muy pronto- le dijo el hombre ganándose una mirada severa de Toph, aunque fue dirigida a su hombro. Toph se acercó a ambos y tomó a su hija en brazos.

-Pronto lo sabrás, niña. Ahora vamos por algo que comer . Sokka harás un rico tocino- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa torcida mientras Lin gritaba de felicidad. Sokka sonrió y siguió a ambas.

Una vez que terminaron de comer y Toph pudo ponerse presentable, todos partieron rumbo al puerto donde Katara ya estaría esperando para tomar el bote. Lin corrió entusiasmada cuando vio a Tenzin y a Kya de lejos dejando a Sokka y a su madre atrás.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a Lin?- preguntó Sokka una vez que Lin se unió a sus sobrinos. Toph frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo le diremos que tendrá un hermanito. No necesita saber todos los detalles. Tú sabes cómo es esto. Nadie puede saber lo nuestro- dijo Toph seria apartando su flequillo con un soplido que a Sokka le recordó a sus años infantiles.

-Lo sé, aunque a Aang y a Katara les dará un ataque- dijo Sokka con voz ronca. Toph sonrió.

-Ya quiero ver eso- dijo ella soltando una risa.

\- Tú no puedes- le dijo Sokka burlándose de ella. La bandida ciega hizo volar una pequeña roca hasta su cabeza y sonrió satisfecha al escucharlo gemir de dolor.

\- No me digas, Cabeza de Carne- respondió la mujer con una risa y ambos se detuvieron una vez que llegaron a la entrada del puerto y los hijos del avatar vinieron corriendo para abrazarlos.

-Con cuidado niños, tengo un boomerang- dijo Sokka con una sonrisa. Los niños seguían saltando hasta que se unieron a Katara que se encontraba hablando con algunos acólitos.

-Es bueno verte, hermanita

\- Ya era hora que llegaran. He estado aquí por una hora- dijo la maestra agua cruzándose de brazos molesta. Toph bufó divertida y se ganó la mirada molesta de la morena.

-Hay una buena explicación por la tardanza- dijo la jefe de policía con una sonrisa socarrona. Katara entrecerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de rendición.

-Ya olvídalo Katara. Ahora tenemos que subir todo esto hasta el muelle y luego al bote. Denme los documentos de los niños, haré todo el rollo de migración – dijo Sokka entrando en su modo estratega y sacando su itinerario y planes. Katara gimió en protesta al verlo sacar el pergamino llamando la atención de la maestra tierra.

-¿Que sucede Sugar Queen?- preguntó mientras le pasaba sus documentos y los de Lin a su amante.

-Sokka trae un pergamino con planes e itinerarios.

-No, por favor. No, otra vez- gimió Toph. Sokka miró a ambas mujeres indignado ganándose la risa de su hermana.

-Ya me lo agradecerán cuando tengamos el viaje perfecto y las vacaciones perfectas- dijo el concejal girando en sus talones cuando tuvo toda la documentación marchando hasta la parte de migración. Su sobrino Bumi lo alcanzó y ambos caminaron juntos mientras gesticulaban algo con las manos.

-Volvemos al paranoico Sokka- dijo Katara con una sonrisa y observó a Kya, Tenzin y a Lin jugar a un lado.

-Katara, necesito contarte algo- dijo Toph con voz seria, llamando la atención de la morena. Katara asintió al ver la seriedad del asunto. Les pidió a los acólitos que la acompañaban que cuidara de los niños y se acercó a Toph que ya se había alejado de los oídos no deseados.

-¿Que sucede Toph? Me estás asustando- le preguntó mientras vio a los lejos como Sokka y Bumi seguían formados en la cabina de migración.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó sin más la maestra tierra. Katara pareció no reaccionar por un segundo hasta que un "OH" salió de su boca.

-¿Me escuchaste? ¿Es hereditario esto de parecer idiotas al enterarse de algo importante? Espero que no- comentó Toph con diversión. Katara reaccionó al oír lo último y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

-¡OH por los Espiritus! Sokka y tú serán padres- dijo en voz baja tapando su boca con una mano para no gritar. Toph sintió la felicidad emanar de su amiga y sonrió aliviada.

-¿Sokka ya lo sabe? ¿Es por eso que tardaron?- preguntó Katara abrazando a su amiga.

-Tú misma has respondido todo- rió la mujer y respondió el abrazo. Al separarse Katara miró feliz a su hermano que seguía hablando con el funcionario de migración.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad para Sokka. Aunque Lin ya es como su hija, pero entiendes a lo que me refiero

-Lo entiendo. Ahora solo necesito saber cómo inventar a todo el mundo y a mi propia hija que el bebé no es de Sokka- dijo Toph con un suspiro y la sonrisa de Katara desapareció. Puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga y le dio un apretón de compresión.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Ahora tenemos 3 meses para pasarlo genial

-En un bote por 3 semanas y en la nieve. Ya me muero de ganas- dijo sarcástica Toph y Katara rió. Ambas volvieron junto a sus hijos que seguían demostrando su flexión haciendo gritar a uno que otro transeúnte.

-Basta con eso, niños - amonestó Katara para luego agradecer a los acólitos por el cuidado.

Sokka y Bumi volvieron con los documentos y los boletos ya sellados.

-Hora de irnos- gritó Sokka con alegría y los niños gritaron de felicidad. Katara corrió tras ellos junto con los un par de acólitos para evitar algún accidente.

Sokka tomó las maletas con ayuda de los demás acólitos y caminaron por el puerto. Toph enganchó su brazo con el de Sokka ya que la madera no la dejaba ver con su sentido sísmico.

-Creo que las vacaciones ya comienzan a apestar- dijo Toph con un gruñido al sentirse totalmente ciega. Sokka rió y evitó besarla ya que había mucha gente.

-Te divertirás, ya lo verás- le prometió y ella bufó.

Una vez que llegaron al muelle donde el bote les esperaba, los niños se volvieron locos. Katara trató de tranquilizarlos y Toph se sintió mareada. Sokka subió con ayuda de los acólitos las maletas y se aseguró que todo esté en orden. Revisó 5 veces los camarotes de cada uno de ellos y habló con el capitán para saber qué novedades había. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de la seguridad y que todo estaba listo, por fin pudieron embarcar. Lin y Tenzin subieron tomados de las manos junto con Kya y Bumi que peleaban por quien dormiría en el suelo. Katara ayudó a Toph a subir al bote y pidió un té para los mareos apenas estuvieron a bordo. Aunque el bote era de metal y eso ayudaba a que su "visión" no sea tan borrosa.

El día parecía perfecto y el viento soplaba suavemente. Katara se sintió en su elemento y sonrió. Bajó nuevamente del barco para darles las últimas indicaciones a los acólitos y despedirse de ellos. Una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo partieron rumbo al Polo Sur, con escala a Isla Kyoshi había dicho Sokka una vez que todos se acomodaron. Cuando los niños salieron a jugar en la cubierta, Katara felicitó a su hermano por las buenas noticias y ambos lloraron de felicidad. Toph que estaba con ellos en la habitación no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas también. Sentirse unida y aceptada a una familia que nunca pensó tener era lo mejor que le había pasado. Odiaba admitirlo y sentirse sentimental, pero se alegraba de venir a este viaje y alejarse de los problemas de Ciudad República.

-Van a ser las mejores vacaciones- volvió a decir Sokka mientras se sentaba en las tumbonas con Toph y su hermana en la cubierta viendo como Ciudad República iba desapareciendo en la distancia.

-Las mejores- susurró Toph mientras escuchaba a los niños jugar y divertirse. Katara estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa. El atardecer se dibujaba en el cielo con sus mágicos colores y Ciudad República parecía resplandecer en él. Todo parecía perfecto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas a tener en cuenta: **

-Toph y Sokka estan en una relación secreta hace años.

-Sokka es el padre biologico de Suyin, pero nadie lo sabe.

-Lin cree que Sokka solo es su tío y amigo de su madre, como el avatar Aang.

-Sokka tiene 41 años, Toph tiene 38 años, Lin 6 años y Suyin apenas unas semanas.

**Intrusa**

Lin Beifong estaba segura que odiaba a su nueva hermanita. Suyin, como le había dicho su madre, había robado la atención de todos los adultos, incluyendo a su tío Sokka y su propia madre que se la pasaba con el pequeño ser de un lado para el otro.

A sus cortos seis años, nunca antes había detestado tanto a alguien, (Tomando el hecho que Lin conocía al insoportable de Bumi), desde que Suyin había llegado a la casa envuelta en una sábana rosa que su tía Katara había bordado, todo en el mundo de la pequeña Lin se había desmoronado.

La bebé se la pasaba llorando por las noches, siempre ensuciaba su pañal y siempre dejaba exhaustos a su mamá y a Sokka, que ya casi no se iba de la casa para poder ayudar con la bebé, pero lo que más odiaba era la atención que la pequeña recién nacida recibía de su madre casi olvidándose de ella, nunca antes pensó que extrañaría las prácticas duras y largas de tierra control que su madre le impartía.

Lin frunció el ceño de nuevo al escuchar a su hermanita llorar. Giró en su cama y cerró con fuerza los ojos y puso una almohada en la cabeza tratando de volver a dormir, pero el llanto desconsolado de la bebé se lo impedía. Lin volvió a abrir los ojos y gimió molesta. Miró las sombras extrañas que bailaban en el techo y se sintió molesta al pensar que tenía que compartir a su familia con el ser llorón que se encontraba en la otra habitación.

Te odio- murmuró la pequeña Lin y se sentó en la cama. Todavía se podía escuchar los chillidos de su hermana. Decidida, Lin se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas a excepción de la habitación de su madre. Caminó de puntitas hasta la habitación y se acercó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Miró en dirección a la cama y pudo ver a su madre tarareando una canción mientras trataba de calmar a la pequeña Suyin que pateaba y gimoteaba en sus brazos. Sokka estaba a lado de su madre envolviéndola con un brazo mientras le acompañaba con la canción.

Lin sintió un pinchazo de celos y tristeza. Las ganas de llorar la asaltaron y quiso desaparecer. Nunca antes había escuchado cantar a su madre y sintió que Suyin le había robado eso.

Cuando Lin estuvo a punto de correr hasta su habitación, Toph levantó su mirada pálida de la bebé hasta ella y dejó de tararear. Lin se sobresaltó, pero no se movió. Sokka al ver el movimiento de Toph también levantó su mirada hacia su dirección. Lin podía sentir como las orejas y los cachetes se calentaban al ser descubierta.

-Lin, ven aquí- le llamó su madre con voz suave sorprendiéndola. Lin dudó, pero Sokka le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y la pequeña intrusa caminó hasta ellos. Sokka la levantó del suelo y la sentó entre él y su madre.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó su madre dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Lin se sintió avergonzada por la muestra de cariño, pero aun así asintió.

-No importa, Linny. Puedes dormir con nosotros- le dice Sokka dándole también un beso en su frente, haciéndola sonrojar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan querida y amó cada segundo de ese momento aunque no lo admitiría por la vergüenza.

Suyin seguía gimoteando en los brazos de su madre. Toph pasó los dedos por la carita de la bebé y sonrió con amor. Sokka sonrió también al ver como por fin su pequeña hija dejaba de llorar. Lin se acercó a su hermanita y la observó desconfiada. La pequeñita ahora hacía ruidos raros con la boca y sonrió cuando Lin la tocó con un dedo el pequeño pie.

-Mira nada más. Solo quería estar con su hermana mayor- dijo Sokka con una sonrisa abrazando a Lin. Toph sonrió y acercó un poco más al bebé a Lin. Lin con el ceño fruncido volvió a tocar el pie de Suyin y la bebé volvió a sonreír. Lin pudo sentir como la barrera que había formado contra su hermana caía y sonrió también.

-No es tan mala después de todo- murmuró Lin. Sokka y Toph rieron haciéndola reír también.

Lin volvió a observar a su hermanita que ya se estaba quedando dormida. Se apoyó en el hombro de su madre mientras sus ojos también se cerraban. Antes de quedarse dormida escuchó nuevamente como su madre, la gran jefe de policía y dura Toph Beifong , tarareaba una canción suave, sintió como su madre besó su frente y se quedó dormida.

_"Tener a Su como hermanita, no es tan malo después de todo"_ pensó la pequeña Lin Beifong ya en sus sueños infantiles.


End file.
